Electronic devices are now provided with a variety of advanced functions. For example, electronic devices are now able to take a picture by capturing an image, and are able to capture a movie by continuously capturing images. Moreover, electronic devices are now capable of synthesizing continuously captured images for use as wallpaper for the electronic device, thus satisfying the desires of users.
However, an electronic device of the related art has a problem in that it is unable to provide a clear image to a user because it lacks the ability to determine the effectiveness of the synthesis of continuously captured images. For example, the electronic device of the related art fails to provide a clear image to the user in cases where there are two or more objects in motion in continuously captured images, where an object in motion has a large size, where there is no object in motion, where the electronic device is shaken, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method capable of determining the effectiveness of synthesis of continuously captured images and providing a user with feedback according to whether the image synthesis is possible in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.